petak umpet ala kagerou project
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: kali ini anggota mekakushi dan akan bermain petak umpet! tapi petak umpet ala jagerou project! permainan seperti apakah itu?


Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic komedy.

Silahkan baca klo mau. Klo ga ya ga usah ._.

**Petak Umpet**

Warning! : GAJE, OOC (sangat) dan semacamny

Bahan : SEMUANY

**20 Agustus**

Hari ini sangatlah panas. Bahkan sama sekali tak ada semangat hidup di markas.

Shintaro : "panas sekali... apakah setiap musim panas memang sepanas ini?"

Shintaro langsung guling-guling (?) dilantai bagaikan MKKB.

Momo sang adik shintaro melihat kakaknya yang satu ini guling-guling.

Momo : "hey, onii-chan... melihatmu guling-guling begitu saja membuatku gerah, ditambah hari ini matahari yang terlalu terik..."

Shintaro : "yaudah ga usah ngeliatin... kau kayak fans aku aja pake ngeliatin segala"

Momo : "apa maksudmu itu, onii-chan?! Maksudku, dari pada guling-guling begitu, mending kita main! Misalnya main petak umpet! Pasti itu akan menghabiskan waktu dan akhirnya malam tiba! Enak, kan?!" kata momo

Shintaro : "benar juga..."

Momo langsung banting pintu ke ruang tengah

Momo : "hey! Kita akan main petak umpet!"

Semuanya hanya bermalasan. Namun, kano sepertinya tidak.

Kano : "kido-chan, main yuk"

Kido : "tidak, aku tidak mau"

**Sementara yang lainnya**

Mary : "petak umpet itu apa?" kata mary yang menarik lengan baju seto

Seto : "petak umpet itu sejenis permainan, mary... ikutan main yuk"

Mary : "iya!"

Konoha : "boleh" kata konoha yang menarik hibiya ikut

Hibiya : "... ya sudah, aku juga deh..."

Ene : "aku juga, ya!"

Permainan petak umpet pun dimulai dan shintaro jadi penjaga. Sementara kano dan kido tidak ikutan, alasan kido tidak ikut karena memang tidak mau, tapi alasannya kano malah hanya ikut-ikutan sama kido.

Petak umpet ini agak-agak beda, karena dilakukan secara berpasangan.

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... _0!

Shintaro pun mencari mereka.

**Kelompok hibiya & momo**

Mereka (hibiya & momo) bersembunyi di lemari.

Momo : "disini gelap, ya..."

Hibiya : "masa'?" kata hibiya ringan sambil maen Hpnya (ya iyalah terang! Org pake HP!)

...

**Kelompok mary & seto**

Mereka berdua sembunyi di dapur.

Mary : "cara mannya bagaimana, sih?"

Seto : "jadi gini nih... blablablabla"

**Kelompok konoha & ene**

Mereka berdua sembunyi di atap.

-...-

-BALIK K PENJAGA

Shintaro : "mereka kemana sih..."

Tiba-tiba dilemari ada suara dan shin menghampiri lemari tersebut lalu membukanya. Dan terlihat disitu ada hibiya dan momo yang sedang bersembunyi... ah, salah! Tapi bermesraan! Momo memeluk hibiya gegara kesempitan. Lalu shin langsung menutup lemari itu.

Hibiya : "tunggu, shintaro-san!

Shintaro hanya cuek dan meneruskan pencarian terhadap yang lainnya.

Saat shintaro lewat, ia melihat kano dan kido sedang tidur bareng di sofa dengan keadaan terduduk. Karena shin merasa tak boleh melihatnya, ia langsung pergi meneruskan mencari.

Saat shin sadari. Di dapur, atap maupun lemari tempat momo dan hibiya sembunyi tadi, ada efek-efek (?) percintaan! Shintaro langsung dobrak pintu dapur, lemari dan...

_BRAAAK_

Atap jebol gegara berat badannya konoha. Membuat kaget semuanya dan membuat kido juga kano terbangun dari tidurnya.

Shintaro : "kalian semua... bukannya main malah mesra-mesraan! Bahkan dancho dan kano yang tidak ikut juga mesra!"

Kido : "mesra?! Kapan?!"

Shintaro : "tadi kalian berdua tidur bareng! Mang aku ga liat apa?! Lalu hibiya ama momo juga main peluk-pelukan! Bahkan seto dan mary juga! Konoha juga!"

Seto : "jadi kau cemburu liat kami semua punya pasangan dan kau sendiri saja yang tidak ada pasangannya?"

_jleb!_

Shintaro : "maaf deh klo kalian merasa terganggu... silahkan bermesraan lagi..." shintaro langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk membuat lagu lagi. Kepanasan lagi. Kecapekan lagi. Guling-guling lagi. Makan es kadaluarsa (?) "apa ini?! Ternyata dah kadaluarsa!" kata shin yang langsung melempar esnya ke tong sampah.

Konoha : "kau tidak boleh begitu, shintaro..."

Shintaro : "kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?"

Konoha langsung memberikan lagu yang dia dengar tadi lewat Hpnya shintaro.

Konoha : "ayo main petak umpet sambil dengerin lagu!" kata konoha yang memeluk shintaro dari belakang

Ene : "hehehe... master telah yaoi-an dengan konoha!"

Suara ene terdengar semunya.

Shintaro : "tidak2!" shintaro langsung pank dan menghindar dari konoha

Ene : "kusebar ke internet ah! Ama yang bagian master protes pas main petak umpet!"

Shintaro : "jangan, ene!"

_The end... ?_

Author : makasih atas dukungannya. Nanti aku akan kembali membuat fanfic romance lagi. Dan ayano x shintaro juga kano x kido akan di double. Sekian.


End file.
